the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jasper und Maya
Jasper und Maya war die'' Beziehung'' zwischen Jasper Jordan und Maya Vie. Jasper Jordan wurde von Devon Bostick verkörpert und Maya Vie von Eve Harlow. Ihre erste Begegnung war in Die 48. Zusammenfassung Jasper und Maya lernen sich in Mount Weather kennen, nachdem die Delinquenten von den Mountain Men dorthin gebracht wurden. Jasper findet sofort gefallen an dem neuem Zuhause und besonders an einer Bewohnerin, Maya Vie. Im Laufe der Zeit vertiefen die Beiden ihre Beziehung und werden zunächst gute Freunde. Beide sind sehr schüchtern. Nachdem Maya durch einen Unfall schlimm durch Radioaktive Strahlung verletzt wird bietet sich Jasper sofort an um ihr das Leben zu retten. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus das der Unfall von Dr. Lorelei Tsing und Cage Wallace inszeniert wurde, um Tests mit dem Blut der Delinquenten machen zu können. Maya findet dies heraus und beichtet Jasper das die Bewohner von Mount Weather schon lange Grounder für Bluttransfusionen benutzen. Durch die späteren Probleme und die Zusammenarbeit der Beiden intensiviert sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen immer mehr. So kommt es auch zum ersten Kuss. Jasper küsst Maya, um davon abzulenken das sie unbefugt in einen Raum eingedrungen sind und spielen mit den Kuss vor, das die Beiden nur einen Moment für sich alleine sein wollten. Maya hilft Jasper und den anderen Delinquenten sich vor Cage zu verstecken und bekommt dabei auch Hilfe von ihrem Vater. Nachdem die Situation in Mount Weather eskaliert sehen sich Clarke und Bellamy dazu gezwungen gesamt Mount Weather radioaktiv zu verstrahlen. Maya ist allerdings auch unter den Opfern und wird von Jasper gefunden bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug machen kann. Jasper hält sie im Arm bis sie stirbt. Monate nach dem Tod von Maya ist Jasper ein Frack. Er kann den Tod von Maya nicht überwinden. Er hat sich die Haare ab rasiert, trägt seine Fliegerbrille nicht mehr und hat ein starkes Alkoholproblem. Selbst sein ehemals bester Freund Monty schafft es nicht Jasper aufzubauen. Seine Trauer um Maya treibt ihn immer weiter in Rücksichtsloses Verhalten gegenüber seinen Freunden und sich selbst. Auftritte = Trivia * Beide lieben Schokoladenkuchen. * Sie küssten sich in Bluternte das erste Mal. * In Die 48 lernen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum kennen. * Jasper war vor Maya schon einmal verliebt. In der ersten Staffel war er hoffnungslos in Octavia Blake verliebt, die seine Liebe jedoch nicht erwiderte. * Jasper rettet Maya in Menschenversuche das Leben. ** Er gibt ihr etwas von seinem Blut damit die Schäden, die durch eine radioaktive Exposition verursacht wurden, geheilt werden können. Zitate Bluternte : Jasper: "You think we lost them?" : Maya: "I actually don't think anyone was ever chasing us." Machtkampf : Maya: "We'll keep looking. We'll find them." : Jasper: "We both know where they are." : Maya: "I checked the harvest chamber last night." : Jasper: "So check it again! They took my best friends." : Maya: "I'll check again, but you have to look like there's nothing wrong. Like everything is the same. Don't do anything stupid." : Jasper: "Everything's okay. Everything's okay. Everything's... not okay. Time to do something." Der Weg zum Sieg : Jasper: "I won't let you die." : Maya: "I won't let you surrender." Das gelobte Land : Maya: "You think Cage Wallace is gonna let me live here after that?" : Jasper: "We'll kill him." : Jasper: "Sie war unschuldig." : Maya: "Niemand ist unschuldig." Galerie Th (67).jpg Siehe auch Referenzen fr:Jasper et Maya Kategorie:Beziehungen